


After

by ladychild



Series: Alessandra [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Santino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychild/pseuds/ladychild
Summary: Subtitled 'After Santino'Omega!John and Alpha!Santino essentially had a one night stand. John got pregnant and that's why he got out (Helen agreed to pretend to be his reason to keep the baby safe). Santino shows up at the start of the first movie instead of the second when it looks like his father will name Gianna as his heir.This story and 'Until' (first story in series) are the same time period just different POV. This is John's POV. 'Until' is Santino's.Inspired in part by manic_intent's fics in general and in particular 'Lovely Creatures'.





	After

No one knew John was an omega. Well no one who he knew now. As a child the others in the neighborhood had known but no one had tried to take advantage. He’d been feral then and nobody wanted their dick bitten off. 

Then he’d been old enough to know about blockers. Hadn’t looked back since. In the marines no one cared. You were just a body and if discovered you were just transferred to another unit. There had been two other omegas using blockers in his unit. 

Once he was out (one way or another all things end) and with the Tarasovs not much changed. It was a dangerous world which both prized and derided omegas so he made sure to keep himself and his designation separate from all others.

Until … well. Until Santino.

\--

Santino D’Antonio was one of two heirs to the D'Antonio Camorra (his sister Gianna was alright). Santino was a clever, vicious little shit. When he started keeping time with The Bogeyman, John thought he must have been figured out. Santino knew he was omega and wanted to woo him. 

Well killing people was getting old and while being Santino’s omega might be tedious - it was a way out. 

\--

After, after John wondered if Santino had known. If he had gotten all that he wanted and left. One night and then nothing. Santino was nowhere to be found. No more conversations or drinks or … anything. 

So John returned to the job. It had been all he had before and it would be enough now. It would.

\--

When John realized he was pregnant, he knew he had few options. Tell Santino and face whatever (possibly deadly) consequences that option led to. Tell no one and lose the baby. (No.) Tell the Tarasovs and create a war. Or he could get out. But how?

\--

His old friend had agreed to be his reason for leaving. She want battling disease and did not fear death if this ended badly. And Helen like kids. 

\--

Only the Russians could be that much of a pain in the ass about retiring. He was old damnit. An impossible task with an impossible deadline. 

They said he was foolish to try and leave. No one would help. Well, as little as he knew Santino he still knew the man would take a marker. 

The deal was struck and John was able to walk away. After he went to a doctor. Discreet of course. The babe was healthy and a girl. No damage from the impossible task. Designation would be visible a little later in the pregnancy.

\--

Close to the end now, John thought. (God his back hurt. People enjoyed this?) He was glad that his retirement was honored. No one had found out so far. He would have to keep it that way. 

\--

After the birth and three bodies later (Tarasov goons trying to see if he was serious about being out. He was.) the secret was safe. His little alpha was safe. 

\--

Oh she was so big. So beautiful. His little Alessandra was going to be as vicious as her papà. It was time to begin her training. Not like he was trained. John wasn’t an idiot. He was a weapon and she would be a lady. But knives and guns and rocket launchers were good skills to have. Russian and Italian too. History was to be learnt to not be repeated. Politics so she didn’t piss off someone by accident (always piss people off on purpose). 

A signal would be needed. To let Alessandra know when her training was beginning, ending, and necessary. 

Sasha. He would call her Sasha when she needed to be alert. For now he could be alert always for her. Eventually she would always need to be alert. 

\--

Time passed. Helen got sicker. Until one day she was gone. That was fine. It was sad and little Ale was sad but this was an expected pain and got a little better each day. 

The puppy, Daisy, arrived and of course Helen had one last time to spoil Ale. She had been asking and this was a positive outlet for her grief. He let her keep the puppy. 

\--

Knock. Knock. 

\--

Bark! Bark! John leaned into Ale’s room and directed the puppy to stay. He signaled to Ale to stay upstairs. He would come right back if they were unsafe. 

\--

Santino looked the same as ever. The clothes were a little more mature and the hair was more styled. Less loose curls. But the look in his eyes? That was the same. 

Could he get Santino out of the house before Alessandra woke? Maybe. That was the better option here. He wanted to wait until she was older to involve her in this world. Seven was young for a world of betrayal and murder. 

Of course Santino wanted his father’s Seat at the High Table. He always wanted the impossible. 

John refused. “I’m retired.” 

“I have your marker.” Blah blah blah. Santino wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He wasn’t good at ‘no’. Must not have happened enough as a child. 

Could he convince the old man to give Santino the Seat instead of Gianna? Probably not. Gianna had likely taken advantage of her time in Italy to find out what the old man wanted and then become that. Santino marched to his own drum always and that drum was not always on sync with the rest of the Camorra. 

Oh. But an heir would tip the balance - especially an alpha heir. While designation bias was getting better, alphas were still looked at as the ultimate leaders. Gianna had no heirs and no omega. An heir and The Bogeyman for an omega would be quite a coup. Especially if Santino could spin it as if this was the plan all along - he let John train their daughter in secret and safety and then brought her forward at the opportune moment when she was able to thrive in their world. 

Okay Plan B. He’d try to convince the old man and if he failed, he’d kill Gianna. That should satisfy Santino and buy Ale a few years - 

Footsteps on the stairs. He stiffened. 

“Papochka? Who are you talking to?” Ah. Alessandra must have gotten tired of waiting and decided things were safe enough. She came down as if she was a regular little girl to lull their enemies into thinking they had the upper hand. His clever little Sasha. He could count three knives on her and was sure there was at least one more. Very good. She was progressing nicely. 

Santino had to show off and immediately figure it out. Of course. What a clever shit. 

That left John one option. Alessandra was to be Santino’s heir. Well that would wipe out the marker at least. The old man would definitely give Santino the Seat. Santino couldn’t hold that over him. 

\--

Upstairs, John directed Sasha to pack two bags. They would not be coming back to this house. He had kept her safe for as long as he could and would continue to do so but now it was time for her to be alert all the time. Not just training. 

She didn’t understand. Ale was seven after all. She asked if they could take the dog. Of course the dog was coming. John hadn’t spent all that time potty training the dog to walk away now. 

John left her packing to grab his pre-packed bag from the master. He noted the security at the exits. Good. That was smart. Maybe Santino had grown as a person. Then he went to his office in the basement, broke open the concrete floor with a sledgehammer, and got dressed. 

Second bag packed, John returned to check his daughter’s bags. Adequate. She had missed her toothbrush. Ah. That had been on purpose. Adorable. 

\--

John led his daughter and their puppy to Santino’s car. A little bitter, he wondered what would happen to his mustang. He would miss that car. 

Sliding in he indicated for Sasha to stay at his side and for the puppy to rest at their feet. Santino struck him as a pets off the furniture kind of person. 

“What does she know?”

“Everything.” Well everything except about her father, “Almost.” 

John relaxed as Sasha impressed her father. Good. This was a good first impression. Maybe John would be allowed to continue training her. He wasn’t stupid after all. John may be The Bogeyman but he was only one man. He wouldn’t get far with the D’Antonio heiress.

\--

Ale was appropriately excited for her first plane ride. And a private plane at that. Maybe she wouldn’t become spoiled? (John was not going to take that bet.)

\--

She slept most of the trip to the D’Antonio estates. They would be allowed to freshen up before being paraded before Santino’s father. They would have to look their best and impress after all. 

“John. No blockers.”

No shit Santino. Of course no blockers. Can’t parade your omega around if no one can tell they are an omega. 

\--

When Ale woke, he explained that Santino was her father (which excited her) and that he was dangerous (which calmed her a bit). That she was now essentially a princess and while that came with privileges, it also came with obligations and risks. This was the world she had been born into and he had kept her out for as long as he could. But he would be there to protect her until he died.

\--

Standing as united in front of Santino’s father and the council, John thought that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be so bad. He did make note of Gianna D’Antonio though. She had definitely thought the Seat was hers. The bit of ingenuity that Santino displayed at not only figuring out The Bogeyman was an omega but taming him and hiding his heir until she was capable was something their father had not seen and would now value in Santino (even though that hadn’t been the plan at all). This would win the battle for the Seat. 

John would have to make sure there was no resulting war or retaliation headed Alessandra’s way. (He’d watch out for Santino too. No sense in Ale losing her father right after gaining him after all). 

But that was okay. He was John Wick.

End / After Santino

**Author's Note:**

> Papochka = daddy in Russian (according to Google)  
> Papà = dad in Italian (according to the beautiful amazing Romennim who without I would not have had the courage to put pen to paper and finger to keyboard).


End file.
